yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlexKenderYo
Wewlcome Hi, welcome to the yo-yo wiki! Welcome aboard! Thanks for your edit to the Bandai Hyper Dragon page. If you haven't done so already, please have a look at the to get a feel for how we work here. If you have any problems or questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page or use the forum. -- MadYoer (converse | ) 10:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Made-up yo-yos I want to ask you if it's alright if I made articles about yo-yos that are made-up and not real. AlexKenderYo (talk) 01:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi AlexKenderYo, In General we do not make articles about yo-yos that are "made up and not real" but if you are talking about yo-yos that have not been released yet that is a different story. You can make a story of a yo-yo before it has bee released if you have some relevant information about the yo-yo. If you are making an article about a "made up and not real" yo-yo, we may be able to find some place to put that under concepts or ideas for yo-yos. Let me know more specifics as to which articles you are talking about. Thanks, -- MadYoer (converse | ) 02:17, June 9, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Worlds article? By far, I'm the only active editor on this wiki, and no one has yet to make an article about this year's World Yo-Yo Contest taking place in Prague from August 7th to August 9th this year. I'm not sure how I could make an article about the 2014 Worlds. Not only that, but YoYoFactory distributed a 2014 Worlds edition of the Hubstack yo-yo, along with C3 distributing the new signature series Apparition, and Kentaro Kimura developed a new yo-yo in collaboration with Turning Point; the BU2R, which is lined with PRECIOSA (Prominent Czech glass manufacturer) crystals. Only 100 would be distributed along with a book that captures the Czech yo-yo community on its way to hosting Worlds 2014, which is apparently the first hosted outside the United States since 1932.AlexKenderYo (talk) 19:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Alex, we will probably need to update the World Yo-Yo Contest page becasue of all the changes happening. We wold normally use the same page and just add the new winners and any relevent info. As far as specific new yoyo models and information on existeing yoyos that would go under the relevent yoyo page. I hope that helps, :: -- MadYoer (converse | ) 18:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Metal Drifter article? Today, I made an article about the Duncan Metal Drifter, and I found out that there's already an article about it. What should be done? There could only be one article about the Metal Drifter. Please let me know.AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot to put a signature on this message, so now I had just put on here. :Hi Alex, :For the Drifter article; First always search and see if their is an article before you start a new one. That being said since you know have two articles your going to want to add anything new to the oldest article (Page) and then erase everything on the other article accept the words "please delete". Then we have the extra article deleted. :-- MadYoer (converse | ) 19:10, October 6, 2014 (UTC) And another thing I found this Japanese blog post showing the Bandai Hyper Dragoon Pro, equipped with a pair of Mod Spacers! Here is the link to the blog post: http://ameblo.jp/yoyofamily/entry-11268872968.html What I want to ask is this; "Should I put this yo-yo on the Mod Spacer compatibility list in the article that I made of the Mod Spacers?"--AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Alex, I Know their is a tendency to want to put everything we find in the yoyoworld on the yoyowiki but I would try not to put a lot of one-off yoyo stuff here. The YoYoWiki is more like a dictionary of existing words or in this case existing manufactured runs of yoyos. Just because someone says a word does not mean you would put it in a dictionary and just because someone makes one yoyo does not mean it should be in the YoYoWiki. We are looking for yoyos and players with significant contributions to the yoyo community to be included in the YoYoWiki. ::On a side note I noticed you have used the Category option a lot. While I know that they reward you in the point section for adding items to categories. The intent of categories is to organize information into large similar groups that have something in common. With this in mind if you want to start a new category you can post it on the Category Proposals page found Here, but in general the main categories we use are all on the YoYoWiki Home Page found here. The reason we do this is because when you put things in categories there is no way for someone to find the category page unless you post it some place such as on the home page. But we do not want the wiki to get to messy so we have summed up the categories we use under the "main Areas" section for easy of use. So if you could refrain from putting things in categories that do not exist and are not found on the home page "main Areas" section it will keep us a lot more organized on the YoYoWiki. And if you could remove the categories that were added in error, it would be appreciated. ::I also wanted to say that you have been doing amazing work! This is the type of work that everyone in the community will appreciate for years to come. I was just at the US Nationals YoYo Contest this weekend and I know they all appreciate the YoYoWiki. So all this to say thank you for what you are doing! Keep it up! ::-- MadYoer (converse | ) 20:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, first I want to thank you for editing stuff Hey man, first I want to thank you for editing stuff, good to know that I'm not the only person on here. Regarding the Clashcube description / review: I didn't write that review, I just reconfigured it because it didn't really work in the description section. In my opinion, the description should be purely factual information, specs, design elements, etc, and explaining how a yo-yo is suited for certain tricks is very preferential, so it made more sense to format it as a review. (To answer your question, I do not own a clashcube but I have a friend with one and have played it extensively. It's a wacky yet very impressive little yo-yo.) Honestly, I think that the review sections should be flat out deleted from every page. Most pages' don't have review sections are empty, and the ones that do, are mostly poorly written, often copied and pasted from forum posts. There are so many other pages for vintage yo-yos, old wooden duncans, royals, and cheerios, and these don't need reviews and will never be reviewed. The way I see it, yoyowiki is supposed to be like an encyclopedia, and subjective product reviews don't go in an encyclopedia, they go in a magazine or something like that. I am trying to avoid any first person language in any articles I edit or add to. Hey dude, I just discovered you've been leaving me messages for months that I never checked. First I've gotta thank you for editing and fixing up pages. I'm not very savvy with the formatting, most of my contributions are just adding details or information where I see things are lacking, but you are pretty good at making pages look really legit. To answer a few backlogged questions/comments: Thanks for the Nakamura wikipedia article! The hyper dragon bearing looks like an A size or an E size. Not certain though. It has raider style spacers, but it looks more like an A size bearing to me. K-Pads were what they were called when they were first introduced, but at some point "Central Bearing Co" was established to produce/distribute centertrac bearings and then renamed CBC pads. So yeah, basically the same product. However, I am fairly certain that K-pads were only ever released in white, yellow, and red, while CBC also has blue green and something else. No idea about the Praxis. Yep, AXYS has been around for a long time. It's a pretty ingenious axle design that hasn't really had much of an impact on other companies. Also the ball bearing version was really the only one worth using. I did know about Alex Garcia's song. Did you know that Alex Garcia, Steve Brown, Justin Weber, and a few other Yomega players made appearances in Hyper yoyo comics? About the mod spacers on the metal racer, I am fairly certain that it would fit but you'd need an extra long axle. ~TAB (talk) 18:31, March 11, 2015‎ (UTC) Something's really wrong Addendum: I realized that I had edited using my JustAlex93 account, and now they're making it so that I can use it for any wiki, especially this one. I can login and logout from certain other wikis that I go to just fine, but when I go on this wiki, I can't log in or log out. Maybe...JustAlex93 (talk) 21:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi Alex, I do not have the power to deal with problems of this nature since they are across multiple wikis. I would use this Wikia Support link and explain to them what has happened. Ask if they could merge your profiles into one, that way your profile will work across all wikis. Make sure you list both profile names in your post and tell them which one you want to keep. I hope that helps. ::-- MadYoer (converse | ) 18:56, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Barnstar Award/Admin Title You have done a great job with many edits since you joined the yoyoWiki on May 27, 2014. Because of this I award you with the Original Barnstar award and assign you the title and power of Administrator.-- MadYoer (converse | ) 19:56, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Awards Received Hi AlexKender, sorry for messing up haha I'll do my best to keep our brand/products page updated and in the pattern you made. Cheers! Ado MaedaAdomaeda (talk) 17:01, June 11, 2015 (UTC) about the problem with ryota ogi's page Thank you very much for editing Ryota Ogi's page back to normal. The thing is you see, I went on his page and noticed that a person with the username Dynamic2excalibur changed all of Ryota Ogi's achivements to first place.( look in the edit history, I swear it wasn't me!) There for I was going to change them back, but did not know much of his scores exept from 2015. So I just changed those. I'M SORRY, but I was not the one who put the false scores in. thank you for your understanding Thanks for letting me know about the false information articles, will check the pages weekly and be sure there is nothing wrong. Ryota Ogi Article Sorry about the Ryota Ogi article, I wasn't really trying to make him look good but I was with friends(including edgard4501 btw)and we were just messing around and I just thought it would be funny if I trolled and changed all of his achievements to first sorry if it caused so much trouble but I won't troll anymore dont worry. Dynamic2excalibur (talk) 01:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Alex, thanks for the help with the Ioiô Fênix page. :D Adomaeda (talk) 13:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for always caring of my pages, Alex! MagicYoYo Edit I noticed you commented on MagicYoYo Indonesia's talk page as they've been... aggressive about edits to the MagicYoYo article, showing they clearly don't understand how ownership and copyright applies to wikis. Assuming they still check the page, I've probably poked the hornet's nest because I just modified it a lot, hah. Removed subjective ad language and cleaned up grammar, etc, in addition to the team and product list. Personally I think it's a big improvement, but we'll see what happens. TMA22 (talk) 01:25, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello admin, your site is really helpful to get a good impression on all the stuff that is out there and if possible, I'll try to contribute something as well (although this kind of stuff is new to me, I'm slowly getting the hang of it). Anyway, I got a question, which I tried to ask in the forum section, but somehow it ended in the wrong section or I did something wrong...so, what about unknown brands that offer(ed) unique/weird/similar yoyos? Are such yoyo brands and their products also relevant to this Yo-yo Wiki? Maybe some of them are sailing under a different flag, but "backstage" there is a known brand behind it? I.e. I found a wooden Rainbow yoyo, which looks exactly like the BC one, but the name is translated in German and made in Germany. Not sure if that's like Bandai releasing Yomega yoyos? Or a yoyo that has a square type shape, which rather falls into the category of those 3d-ish Spectra Star yoyos. Cheers! Guyoyo (talk) 21:29, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey man! I've made a handful of pages and am working on my first for a return top, The Manatee. Can you describe to me how to upload an image into the Infobox? Thanks!! AndeeRoemoe (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2017 (UTC) AndeeRoemoe Hello I'm trying to add the new manufacturers but I don't know how since I'm new to the wiki, could you help me? 44kasio (talk) 18:16, July 8, 2018 (UTC)44kasio smashing yoyo company (Europe) throwrevolution (Asia) mowl (Asia) amplified return tops (North America) mythril (Asia) topyo (Asia) singwon yoyo (Asia) A-rt (North America) old school throws (North America) 44kasio (talk) 19:17, July 8, 2018 (UTC)44kasio oh, I didn't see that one, thank you, but how do we do with the other ones? 44kasio (talk) 19:47, July 8, 2018 (UTC)44kasio Sure lets start with mowl 44kasio (talk) 23:15, July 8, 2018 (UTC)44kasio yeah all of them have a max of 6 yoyos but that's why I want the start their wiki, its an easy job. 44kasio (talk) 07:03, July 9, 2018 (UTC)44kasio I just found out squared don't have a page, that's the perfect one to start with!!! 44kasio (talk) 07:18, July 9, 2018 (UTC)44kasio Sorry misspelled gsquared* --44kasio (talk) 00:28, July 10, 2018 (UTC)44kasio Hey, sorry I been busy I think they would be proud that yoyo tricks advance so much. 44kasio (talk) 23:49, July 16, 2018 (UTC)44kasio Wedge yeah at first yyf launch a small run of derlin wedges to give people a cheaper alternative of the edge but it failed due to axle problems, so they launch the polycarb one to fix the issue. 44kasio (talk) 23:51, July 16, 2018 (UTC)44kasio Gsquared Hey. I think we should add a page for g2 since they become really popular and make great throws, they deserve it. 44kasio (talk) 12:59, July 17, 2018 (UTC)44kasio G squared, that's how they have it on their ig. 44kasio (talk) 01:24, July 23, 2018 (UTC)44kasio